In the installation of pipes used for plumbing such as copper, a tubing cutter is most often used to cut the pipe to length. A cutting wheel is forced with pressure into the surface of the pipe with a rolling motion until it cuts through.
This rolling or cutting motion leaves a ridge or burr on the inside circumference of the pipe. This burr, if left intact, can cause several different problems in the pipe system such as noise, restricting the flow of water, causing turbulence inside a fitting that will erode the pipe and fitting with friction or creating a place for minerals to collect and then break off in larger chunks that cause related problems in water valves.
Existing tools that are specifically designed to remove this ridge or burr include blades, knives and reamers that cut the burr out, producing sharp tiny metal slivers. These metal slivers may inadvertently make their way into a potable water system and be expelled through a faucet or shower at a later time and be ingested or embedded in a person having contact with the water. Also it is not uncommon for the metal slivers to cause a mechanical failure in a water valve such as a faucet.
Existing burr removing tools can be dangerous, difficult and time consuming to operate and the blades get dull from use and have to be replaced often to retain their degree of safety and efficiency.
The tool of this invention leaves the burr intact by reversing the rolling force that caused the ridge in the first place by rolling the burr or ridge back out with an internal, outwardly extending rolling force.